Isolation and Integration
by MyEmeraldTears
Summary: The past of a human is ridiculously influential. It can build said person's morale and character, yet demolish it without a single notion of foreshadowing in the slightest. When a man who suffers from such disasters is in need of some extensive personal support, can he can subconsciously count on the one he holds closest to fight through for him? Damn straight he can. Koma/Coco


**Hey all! **

**This is my first Toriko fanfiction, so be easy on me! It'll be relatively short, so don't expect this to run on for much longer.**

**I've always loved the way Coco's character's been developed. He seems so willing to accept his solitude, though we know inside that the only thing that would truly make him happy is the interaction with others.**

**AND HENCE THIS STORY SHALL BE BORN.**

**Okay, no, whatever. **

**Please take note that the POV changes from time to time, alright? It's not strictly in Komatsu's point of view, nor is it in Coco's. Be mindful of that!**

**And as a quick note, please review if you like the story so far! I'm not going to make the amount of reviews a necessity for the next chapter to be posted, because unbelievably a lot of people do that, but it really does bring a smile to my face when I know people like my writing!**

**Okay, that's all, really! Enjoy~ ;)**

* * *

**KOMATSU'S POV**

The man was lonely.

I knew that.

He had that air about him- a silent, lingering depression that hung around like a musk of some sorts, that _attracted _me in hopes of forever eradicating the waft until the only thing floating around in the vicinity would be contentment. Needless to say, it worked like a charm.

So when I decided, arbitrarily, to skip work at the hotel, hop on the nearest gourmet train, and make my way to the poison bishokuya on a mere hunch, I was pretty sure it was one of the better of my ideas.

I still am now.

Gazing outside of the train I'm situated in, I thank the gods for the lack of intimidating males in the vicinity of the automobile. The first time I hoped on this vehicle, with Toriko, of course, there were hoards of towering gourmet hunters, after the poison pufferwhale, naturally, who could've probably wiped the floor with me and _then some._

And then there was Zombie.

Zonbe?

Longe…?

Meh, whatever.

I clench my hand around my cladded Melk-Knife, should it not be for the case surrounding it my fingers would be spliced immediately, and sigh. And yet despite this threat- although dealing with such people was greatly facilitated with Toriko in the vicinity- I also remember wondering then about whom were we going to meet. Who, in this whole world, could be so _powerful _that he would be an aid to _Toriko? _I couldn't help but realize that, whoever it was, I was bound to form a good friendship with him. I suppress a laugh and throw my head back against the mangled seat of the train.

And oh _boy, _was I ever correct.

"Coco-san…" I whisper. How could I have _not _liked him? Everything about the man was painfully perfect. His size, his looks, though that really doesn't matter…his manners and demeanor, his chivalry and silver tongue…

His _power._

He had that charm about him…that gentle yet stoic air that I'm sure attracted anyone around him, yet he pushed away _anything _in his vicinity. He wasn't fond of…fondness- I let a giggle grace my lips despite the situation at the mere _absurdity _of my limited vocabulary skills- in the slightest, even though, in my perspective anyways, he deserved it and _needed _it the most.

An outcast, a man who was treated like a beast and not a human being, it was painful just _thinking _about the life Coco-san had. Just thinking about how grateful he was that I merely _hugged _him, that I _socialized _with him tore down at my walls, his attitude implying that he considered such things a selective _privilege_! And the whole time, the whole goddamn mission for the pufferwhale I couldn't help but think- when my life wasn't in mortal danger or when I wasn't…you know…_dead- _just _why? _Why would you treat a man so _horribly _that it would reduce him to that? What could compel you to out shadow such a caring, gentle individual just because he has the capacity to kill someone?

Just because you can, it doesn't mean you will.

And unfortunately, the majority of the world and _Coco himself, _can't grasp the concept. It kills me inside; it makes me desire to just run up to the man, in tears, and hug him for days without letting go once. And he _needs _that. He needs everything that I can offer, and more.

And call it an instinctual hunch, but something's telling me he requires such affection _more then ever._

Even now, as I stand up as the train comes to a rather harsh halt, as I break my way outside of the automobile, small baggage in tow, as I step into the almost deserted town, should it not be for one _massive _crowd of people, mostly females, huddling outside of a peculiar shop…as I make my way over to it, as I fight through the hordes and masses of grasping, desperate individuals begging to have their fortune told, and when I finally break my body through the entrance to see a breathtaking man, sitting down in the near oblivion of the room, whose eyes are lifelessly dulled until the _moment_ he lays sight on me, as soon he jumps up out of his seat and smiles brighter then the sun, it's _obvious._

I clench my teeth in a suspended whimper.

The man is _beyond_ _lonely. _

"Komatsu-kun-"

I don't even wait for him to speak before leaping towards Coco and wrapping my arms around his middle torso, the only thing I could grab due to the height difference, and clench my fingers into his skintight black suit, rubbing my head into his muscles. I delve myself into the sensation of _him, _as the painstakingly intoxicating smell Coco claims overwhelms my senses, and the feeling of his firm stomach pressed against my head is the cure for any terminal disease for the both of us, hopefully.

However, as soon as I feel _his _body tense up and breathing pick up, I realize my somewhat _mortal _mistake, especially when he whispers my name in shock and his arms lay hovering near my form, clenched in abeyance. I quite hastily, and of course _clumsily, _wrench my body away from Coco's and stumble back in a trip, almost crashing to the floor, desperately uttering out words of apology whilst clenching my eyes shut in embarrassment. "I-I'm so _s-sorry, _Coco-san! I…I f-forgot you d-don't like to be touched and got ahead of myself…!"

I hear nothing for a while, the man agonizingly silent though I can _feel _his gaze burning a hole through my eyelids. However, when I shakily open my eyes and find myself staring at nothing, I let a confused cry escape from my lips at the sudden absence of the man and begin to turn around in pursuit of him.

Up until the slam of a door has me suspended in a shriek and pivot, halted by two ridiculously large arms suddenly wrapping around my body and crushing my back into warm, sturdy chest.

…

…

…!

…Oh, by the power that is Acacia-sama, don't let me faint!

"…Never from you, Komatsu-kun…" He whispers in the back of my ear, his tone although warming making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight. "I could never…_ever _hate it when you touch me…"

I shiver a bit as the man slowly runs his massive hand down my back, and let a small yelp despite myself escape when Coco hoists me up to carry me in the bridal position. A blush explodes out onto my face at the _obscene _gesture from the Heavenly King as I clench my hands on his chest to steady myself and obviate from the possibility of falling on the floor. "C-Coco-san…?"

"I believe my house would be far more inviting then this…dingy old workplace, eh?" I tilt my head, eyes lidded in thought. _Inviting…_

"…_A-Any place is inviting if you're there, Coco-san…"_ I whisper, then let out a ragged gasp as I realize I was thinking out loud.

However, It's already to late to redeem myself as Coco stills, his grip on my body become slightly lax as the words were unconditionally sprayed from my loud mouth. Then abruptly, those same fingers clench harder into my body, not enough to hurt but definitely enough to send shocks of sensation through me, and he digs his head into my neck, letting out noises I would expect an injured animal to make as he pulls me in tighter. I let out a small cry of surprise from the sudden, _touchy _action the man makes, and open my mouth to ask him what's wrong.

But he beats me to it by an exponential degree. "…Thank you…Komatsu-kun…for saying something that kind..." He sighs. "You're the first one to ever…to ever say something like that to me."

I can't help but sigh, and slowly run my fingers underneath the turban around his forehead and through the man's hair- I notice though it's not as soft as Sani's, (but seriously, _who _could top the countless hours of conditioning and washing he subjected his follicles to regardless?) yet less coarse then the likes of Toriko and Zebra, a nice in between gradient- as Coco gently runs his nose against my neck. I try to conjure a decent sentence, the push of his countenance against my skin doing much to obscure the words coming from my parched lips. "You…should always…have someone tell you that…Coco-san…" I click my tongue in frustration to the man's self-loathing- of which seems to be decreasing but still remains painfully obvious. "Because you're the only one worthy of such kind words."

He, once more, seems to freeze a bit before hugging me closer, and I give out a small giggle and wrap my hands around his body as well.

"This is alright, Komatsu-kun…?" There was a desperate tinge to his voice. "Please tell me this is alright…"

"H-Hugging, Coco-san…?" He nods, his face muffled into my neck. "B…By the gods, of course it's alright…" I slowly tighten my grip against his shirt. "It was always alright from the beginning…"

He sighs in _contentment, _the tension lacing his voice gone as arbitrarily as it appeared. "…Then may we depart, Komatsu-kun?"

"D-Depart…? L-Like this?" I slowly shift my head to allow the man a bit more access into my nape, but quickly reference down to the slightly…_romantic _hold the man currently has me in. "B-But, you don't mind the people outside seeing us like this…?"

"…Worry not, Komatsu-kun. There's an exit from the back we can take if our movements are stealthy enough." Coco saunters over to the back of the room and knocks a bit on the back wall, a hollow bang unlike the resonation the rest of the building would make the answering call to the thud of his knuckles against the surface. I tilt my head, a surprised "o" morphing the shape of my mouth. Coco presses his hand against the feigned wall, and I'm left observing in awe as his sheer strength allows him to, fake door or not, shove aside the massive structure like it was nothing. I'm about to verbally express my amazement, but both the catch of sunlight in my eyes and Coco's gentle press of his finger to my lips halts the words without fail. "We'll be outside, so you _must _be quiet Komatsu-kun." Coco hesitantly sticks his head out the door and grimaces when he sees the crowd shouting obscenities for him to let them in- the girls a slightly more…_perverse _intonation gracing their tongues and minds with such a request- and making quite a large racket whilst doing so too.

"You have to deal with this everyday, Coco-san…?" I whisper in remorse.

"Yes, unfortunately, Komatsu-kun." He susurrates back. "It is, apart from the limited money I gain, an unfortunate job in which I was driven into forcefully." He sighs. "Come now. Try to be silent enough not to get us into danger, Komatsu-kun."

I nod, not sure if to interpret that as an insult, but clench my hands in determination to the small task.

I can do this!

* * *

Apparently, I couldn't do it.

"S-Sorry, Coco-san…" I murmur, my hands dug into the calloused tuft of Kiss's feathers as the wind from the velocity we're traveling at tussles my choppy hair to-and-fro. The poison bishokuya does nothing but sighs, shaking his head from the behind of me, sitting gracefully- much unlike me, but hey, the man was almost the complete opposite of me in just about every conceivable way- on the Emperor Crow as well.

"It's alright, Komatsu-kun." He fingers a bit at the ripped black cloth lingering on his heavily-muscled- or was that _heavenly- _muscled…(What? Over-admiration? No, of _course _not!)- form. I click my tongue in remorse. "It was only a couple of non-desired interactions with some females. I survived, did I not?"

"B-But…your _clothes…" _I murmur, looking down and observing Kiss's feathers perhaps a bit _too _intensely. "They grabbed you with enough force to _rip _them…"

"I'm _fine, _Komatsu-kun. I'm just glad you're alright."

I sigh.

"…Thank you, Coco-san, for your concern. And I'm truly sorry for tipping us off."

He shifts slightly behind me with another hefty sough, and I turn my head away from Kiss's back to observe the sight in front of me.

In which immediately, I can't help but gasp.

The view was _breathtaking. _An amalgamation of a thousand colors as the sun dipped into the horizon, the sky morphs into a palate of the most perfect shades. I even, despite myself, reach my hands forward a bit in hopes of grabbing the delicious swirls of colors, maybe just to place it in my mouth…to feel the explosion of flavors erupt on my taste buds once more.

It was then an idea sprang to my mind.

A perfect idea in which I could spend a bit more time with the man.

"…Hey…Coco-san…?"

"Yes, Komatsu-kun?"

"…Can we go…gather some ingredients?"

"…Mm? How come?"

"…Well, I thought it would nice to cook up something for you, and I didn't bring anything along."

"I've got a few ingredients back at the house, Komatsu-kun. Why don't we just use thos-"

"But I want to travel with you a bit longer…"

…

"…What?"

…Shoot.

Well, whatever, let's roll with it.

A small blush envelops my cheeks as I continue on. "I kind of…um…want to spent more time with you, Coco-san." I squeeze my hands in Kiss's tuft. "…O-Of course, if you don't want me to, then I don't have to! I-I just…just…don't see you very often and…"

A gentle caress from a large hand to my own cuts the words off from my mouth. I turn around hesitantly to witness a breathtaking smile writ amongst the man's face, his eyes crinkled into what it seems to be appreciation. "I never said there was anything wrong with that." He pauses for a bit, then slowly envelops more of my hand in his large fingers, giving the whole of my limb a warm squeeze, but not relenting his hold after. "I'd be elated to."

I smile brighter then the sunset, unable to help myself. "I'm so happy!" I giggle a bit, and faintly notice the content smile the poison bishokuya attempts to hold back, but fails miserably, and let my own grin increase.

The man was lonely.

But I'm gonna change that.

* * *

**COCO'S POV**

There was something about the boy…something I couldn't put my finger on.

Something that, with all my willpower, I just couldn't _resist. _

I'm used to solitude. It's not something that I take notice to, which I sit down and _think_ about. Years…it's been years since I've last lived down into the civilized world, where I've interacted with common folk besides fortune telling. But do I mind?

Not, or I had thought so _previously,_ in the slightest.

Every person has a fortitude that protects him or her from loneliness. It's a basic defensive mechanism that humans in general must adopt or otherwise prepare for failure, a primal necessity that us beings adapt to, usually subconsciously. I suppose my drive to protect myself against the woes of seclusion was stronger then most. It had to be; certain situations called for certain standards, and there was no point in dwelling on why such matters had befallen me in particular. That had been my mind set for _years…_10 years…15 even.

Heh.

Such numbers meant nothing to me, as each second of isolation just accumulated into what I thought would be a droning, yet literal, quarantine of an existence.

But Komatsu just…he _destroyed _that fortitude. He _demolished _it. He has me yearning for his attention, pleading for his touch, desperate for any form of affection he gives out…and it's odd…

I've always been a generally protective person. I've always wanted the best for others, secluding myself for their benefit just amongst the list of the deeds I've performed in the past to insure such things. It wasn't a new sensation when I first met Komatsu. I wanted to protect him like I protected all the others.

By my absence.

But by the love of god, the tiny, endearing chef twisted that around by 180 degrees.

Now I wanthim…I want to be around him. I want to insure his safety by being near him at all times, by making sure nothing can touch him in anyway whatsoever.

And I repeat, I _want _him.

He understands me almost flawlessly, he knows the depth of my depression and the devastating after effects of it…he knows how dangerous I am, and yet he accepts me regardless. And by the heavens, he is _not_ shy of letting me know it.

I squeeze his hand a bit tighter as we ride on further, Kiss slowly crooning on in her beautiful melodic coo, as if she can sense my contentment to the connection of Komatsu's fingers and mine. The small man admires the setting sun in awe as I observe him with similar feelings.

I long to wrap my arms around the chef and hold him close. It's a desire that always spurred up whenever he was around, and by the gods when he's so close, it's quite hard not to.

I tilt my head as the sun moves past the horizon, the small break of oblivion gathering at the sides of the sky sending my brain off into a small amount of…not _panic, _but the usual caution.

"Komatsu-kun…"

"Yes, Coco-san?"

"I think you should…you should…" I cut myself off, slowly lowering my head towards Kiss's back. Do I really want to ask what I'm about to ask? Is this okay for Komatsu himself? Could I trust myself with his safety if he agrees with my proposition?

I sigh and try to shut out my usual mental worrying from the determinations. It'll be fine, I suppose. Much safer then letting the chef get back out at night. "Would you like to rest at my house…? I mean, so we can go and gather the ingredients at a safer time tomorrow…?"

Suddenly, my back is knocked over against Kiss's as _his_ form is sprawled all over mine, covering my body in a sloppy yet heartfelt hug that warms me up from the center of my body outwards.

How _adorable._

"…Oh would I _ever, _Coco-san! That's such an honor!"

"K-Komatsu-kun…" I stutter with a smile, and hesitantly wrap my arms around his back gratefully, resisting against every bone in my body to nuzzle into the chef's tiny form further.

Into _my _chef's form...

I let a growl grace my tongue as I can't help but tighten my grip around the boy with an air of possessiveness. A rural instinct, one I haven't acted upon for _years, _is called out of its self-constructed shell as my drive to protect this person explodes by an exponential degree.

I will make him _mine._

I swear on my title as a Heavenly King.

* * *

**YAY FLUFFY FLUFF.**

**Okay, I'll get the next chapter out soon! :D Please, review if you liked it! They really do help boost my morale! **

**Until next time!**


End file.
